Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blowout preventor and methods of testing blowout preventors used in the drilling of oil and gas wells.
Even more particularly, the present invention provides a method for testing successive rams on a blowout preventor stack which test system discourages attempts to only test a single ram rather than each and every one.